Memories of Lightning
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 7 - STORM: There's a storm one night and it brings up bad memories for Katara. Memories that haunt her relentlessly. Now it's up to Zuko to sooth her worries and comfort Katara, revealing a memory of his own that the storm brings up.


**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 7 – STORM: So it took me a while to decide what to write from this prompt and I really like this idea. So here's **_**Memories of Lightning**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

A storm raged outside the royal Fire Nation palace, where the Gaang was sleeping. It had been only a few days after the war and they were all there for a peace meeting among the nations that was to be held the next day.

Night had fallen long ago, but the thunder outside made it almost impossible to sleep.

Zuko lay on his bed, in just a pair of red pajama bottoms, trying to fall asleep. But every time he felt sleep claim him, a blast of thunder would jerk him awake.

Zuko ran a hand absentmindedly over the scar given to him by Azula's lightening just as lightening flashed outside. His mind wandered to the day of that battle. He had almost lost Katara that day…

Zuko got out of bed, deciding to get something some water. Maybe the walk to the kitchen and back would calm him. As he passed by Katara's room, he heard something odd. Whispering. Who was Katara talking to?

Thunder boomed again and this time, a small squeak came from Katara's room. Zuko knocked on the door and Katara screamed. He opened the door to find her sitting up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes wide in horror and tears streaming down her cheeks. Zuko rushed over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's just a storm," she whispered under her breath, "It's just storm."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked her. Thunder boomed outside and lightening lit up the sky. Katara jumped and launched herself into Zuko's arms, sobbing. Zuko was startled for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. He had never seen Katara like this. He had never seen her so scared.

"The lightening," Katara sobbed, "Ever since…Ba Sing Se…and then Azula and you…I've been scared of it." Zuko looked down at Katara, confused.

"Katara, I don't understand," he said. He let go of her to cup her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"You and Aang," she sobbed, "I almost lost both of you to lightening because of Azula. Ever since then…thunderstorms have scared me. The lightening reminds me of those days. I see you…and Aang…" Katara dissolved into tears and Zuko held her close again.

"I see you both lifeless," she cried, "Thinking I had lost you. The lightening reminds me of that."

"I'm right here Katara," Zuko said, rubbing her back soothingly, "And so is Aang. We're both fine. And Azula is gone, she'll never hurt anyone again."

"I know," Katara said sniffling, "I just can't help but remember every time I see the lightening. It's a constant reminder that I almost lost both of you."

"We're not going anywhere," Zuko said soothingly, "Everything is okay. The war is over." Katara nodded, sniffling again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You probably think I'm silly, crying like a baby like this."

"It's okay," Zuko said, "If it makes you feel any better, there was a time when I was terrified like you are right now."

"When?" Katara asked, looking up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was disheveled , but she still looked beautiful.

"When I thought I was going to lose you," Zuko said softly, "I've never been so scared in my life. When I saw that lightening go toward you, all I could think was '_No. Not her._'" Zuko stared out the window where lightening flashed again and Katara jumped in his arms.

"The lightening," Zuko said, "Sometimes…it reminds me of that day. If I had hesitated a second longer…you would be..." Katara noticed Zuko's voice cracked slightly on the last word and he wiped a hand swiftly over his eyes. Zuko and Katara sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. Katara still jumped when lightning flashed, but her crying had died down, although a whimper would escape her lips every now and then.

When Zuko saw her starting to fall asleep, he said, "I should go and let you sleep." He let go of her and got up to leave, but Katara's hand shot out to grab his wrist.

"No," she said, her voice trembling, "Please…stay…with me." Zuko looked at her, seeing the fear still in his eyes. She involuntarily jumped when lightning flashed again.

"Of course," Zuko said. Katara moved over, pulling Zuko down next to her on. She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms tight around her. Katara's jumps became less frequent until her breathing eventually became even and Zuko looked down to see she had fallen asleep. Zuko brushed her hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt sleep finally start to claim him.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered softly, "My waterbender."

**So there's **_**Memories of Lightning**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
